The invention relates to a method for adjustment of a rotation rate sensor having a vibration gyro, which, with a first input and a first output, is part of a primary control loop which excites the vibration gyro by supplying an excitation signal to the first input at its natural frequency, in which case the vibration gyro, with a second input and with a second output, is also part of a secondary control loop, in which case an output signal can be tapped off from the second output and, after amplification and analog/digital conversion, is demodulated to form an in-phase component and a quadrature component, in which case the components are modulated again after filtering and are combined to form a driver signal which is supplied to the second input, and in which case a rotation rate signal is derived from the in-phase component.
In the case of rotation rate sensors having a vibration gyro, which are operated with the measures mentioned in the introduction being carried out, not only is the variation in the output signal caused by the Coriolis force included in the rotation rate signal, but also an inadvertent phase shift which is caused by delay times in the components which form the at least one control loop.